All Is Not What It Seems
by forensicsfan
Summary: COMPLETE Mystery Man's identity revealed! My take on what Sara might be thinking as Season 4 begins...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them, didn't create them, etc. Although I wouldn't mind meeting George Eads.  
  
Pairing: You'll have to wait to find out.but those who know me might be able to guess.  
  
Idea: I read that in Season 4 we can look forward to Grissom chasing after Sara, with a little bit of Greg. But what's really going on in Sara's mind? What does she really think? Is it too late for Grissom? Does Sara really have feelings for Greg? Here's my take from Sara's point of view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There are days that I wish I was in another line of work. Don't get me wrong, I am good at what I do. I enjoy what I do. But there are days that I would rather do something else. Today is one of those days.  
  
I haven't had to work a case with Grissom in a while, and I'm glad because things between us have been awkward at best. After I asked him out a few months ago and he turned me down flat, we just seemed to drift even further apart. I had told him that by the time he figured things out it might just be too late. I don't really know what is up with him, but the last few weeks he's had me working on cases with him. In some respects it's really nice, but I'm really wary. I'm not sure what to make of it.  
  
For the last few months I've worked a lot with Nick and Greg. We've been training Greg. He wants to get out of the lab and I think once he gets past the shock of what we see day in and day out that he'll make a great CSI. He's got good intuition. At the same time, we hate to see him leave the lab for the field because he's really good at what he does.  
  
Ok, so back to why today is one of those days that I wish I did something else for a living. I'm out at this crime scene with Grissom and while I'm putting a sample into a sample bag, he looks over at me and smiles. Now when Grissom smiles, it usually scares me because it usually means he's going to say something that I can pin my hopes to. I'm right.  
  
"Sara, you look nice tonight." He just stands there and smiles at me.  
  
I mean, what am I supposed to say? It just doesn't seem appropriate to say thank you at a crime scene when I'm pulling pieces of someone's skull out of the wall because some idiot decided to blow half of someone's head off. So I don't say anything, I just shoot him a look that implies that I think he's crazy. I just go back to my task and continue collecting samples. I don't know how he can just stand there and say that. First of all, I'm not saying that I don't think that I can look nice. It's just that I've been crawling around on the floor collecting evidence and I've got some sort of gunk in my hair and I'm sure that the same stuff is all over my clothes. That is not what I would describe as looking nice.  
  
Anyway, so I do my best to try and ignore whatever is going on with Grissom. I know from experience that his comments mean nothing and he certainly won't take any action. I'm sure it was just some momentary lapse because someone has suggested that I might be thinking about leaving. That's really the only time he seems to say things like that to me, to keep me from leaving.  
  
After we returned to the lab I notice that Greg is working in the lab. He's splitting his time between the lab and the field, and tonight I'm glad he's in the lab. He's always good company and I know that he'll make whatever I'm working on a priority. Ok, so I shouldn't take advantage of the fact that I know that Greg has a crush on me, but he's also a good friend and I think he knows that he's not my type. Although, he is cute in a nerdy sort of way and he does love some fun music. He definitely makes me laugh and right now I could use a good laugh.  
  
Greg smiles at me as I walk into the lab and he starts quizzing me about the case. I think he can tell that my mind is in other places right now, so he tries to lighten the mood by telling me a joke that Archie told him. Sometimes I wonder if I wouldn't be happier working in the lab. At least then, I wouldn't have to deal with Grissom saying things he doesn't mean over a db. Of course, then he would just say them over DNA samples instead. Either way, I'd still have to deal with him.  
  
Greg's asked me something, but it didn't register. I glance up at him with a quizzical expression. He repeats himself.  
  
"Uh, hey, Sara, uh , I was wondering, uh, if maybe, I mean if you're not busy, because if you are I totally understand, I mean, are you doing anything after shift?" He looks positively cute when he's nervous. I think he's trying to ask me out. I feel bad. I mean Greg is great, but he's not really my type. Of course stranger thing have happened.  
  
I look at him, I hope I'm smiling as I say this. "Sorry, Greg, I actually do have plans after shift."  
  
He looks disappointed, but not completely deflated. I have a feeling that he might be asking me out again tomorrow. Oh, wait, no, I have tomorrow off. And in fact, as I look at the time, I realize that I have quite a lot of things to get done before I can go home and sleep. Thankfully though, shift is almost over.  
  
I make my way past the break room and notice that Nick, Warrick, and Catherine are sitting there drinking coffee. I decide that coffee is exactly what I need. They smile as I walk in and Warrick makes room on the couch next to him as I get my coffee and take a seat. He casually drapes an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Tough case, girl?" Warrick knows how certain cases can affect me.  
  
I nod. Of course this one was made tougher by the fact that I had to work with Grissom. But the case itself is a tough one. I hate it when I have to work cases where women have been raped. In this case, the victim was killed too. It was her skull that I was picking out of the wall. The more I think about it the madder it makes me. Grissom has no sensitivity. How could he tell me I look nice when I'm processing the scene of such a horrible crime? Well that's just Grissom for you.  
  
Catherine cocks her eyebrow at me. I think she knows how hard these cases are for me. And she also knows how much tension there has been between Grissom and I. Actually, all the people in this room know about that, they've all witnessed it at one time or another.  
  
"Let me guess, Grissom's being his charming self again?" Catherine smiles at me.  
  
I just nod. She understands. She's known him for over fifteen years. It's a wonder they're still friends with his lack of people skills. Maybe it's because Catherine is so good with people that they get along so well. Her and I haven't always gotten along, but we women have to stick together and I think we understand each other pretty well.  
  
I glance at Nick. He's studying me. Nick and I have always gotten along. For some reason, we just clicked when I moved to Vegas and became fast friends. He shoots me a grin and I know what he's telling me. We've both had a few hellish things in our lives, and we've both survived and come out on top. Tomorrow's another day and things will be better.  
  
Speaking of tomorrow, I've got the night off. I am so looking forward to it. I won't have to deal with Grissom and even though I'm flattered by Greg's attention, I'll get to be exactly where I want to be and do exactly what I want to do.  
  
Shift is over and all of us pull ourselves off the couch. Warrick offers me a hand as I get up and we all make our way to the locker room to gather our things.  
  
As I head out of the locker room, I realize that I need to stop by Grissom's office and remind him that I won't be in tomorrow and that Greg is working on the samples. I stand in the doorway of his office for a moment before he looks up. This used to be a ritual with me. I would stand there at the end of shift and wait for him to notice me. Grissom smiles at me and I remind him that I won't be in the following night. I register in my mind that he seems disappointed. Then I let him know that Greg is working on the samples. I turn to go and he calls out my name. I turn around wondering what he wants.  
  
He's standing up and making his way around the desk. He looks nervous. Now I'm really confused. He pauses for a moment and then speaks.  
  
"Sara, would you like to have dinner with me?" He looks hopeful. I suppose he expects me to jump at his invitation and drop whatever I'm doing. If he'd asked sooner, I might have said yes. But I have plans.  
  
I shake my head and look directly into his gaze. "No. I have plans."  
  
He looks like he's going to say something else.  
  
I interrupt. "I can't have this conversation right now. I have to go." And with that, I turn and walk out to my Tahoe. 


	2. Conversations

I let out a deep sigh as I started my Tahoe and threaded it through the morning traffic. I had several errands to run before I could go home and go to sleep. Sleep, something that I used to have such a problem with, but lately I've been sleeping pretty well. Of course with the gunk in my hair and the same stuff all over my clothes, I think a shower is in order. Or maybe a bath. Yeah, a nice relaxing bubble bath sounds nice. I just wish that I had one of those jacuzzi tubs. Maybe someday.  
  
I knew exactly what I needed and it didn't take me as long as I thought to run my errands, which was a good thing. I really was tired and I just wanted to take a bath and go to bed. As I walked into my apartment I set my keys and purse down and hung up my jacket. I noticed that the message light was on. The display indicated that I had three messages. I pressed the button and played the messages.  
  
The first one was from Grissom. "Sara, I had hoped you'd be home by now. Uh, you're not answering your cell phone. Uh, about earlier, I thought, uh, well, I guess we can talk about it later." I raised an eyebrow. Grissom surprised me. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but I knew I wouldn't have to deal with him for another 36 hours.  
  
The second one was also from Grissom. "Sara, I'm sorry that last message was so cryptic. I just wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner or breakfast, uh, I guess I'm trying to ask you on a date. This isn't good that I'm doing this on your answering machine is it? I'll talk to you later." I had to laugh. That was a new one. I had never been asked out on my answering machine before.  
  
The third one made me smile. That voice always did. "Hey, babe, it's me. I just wanted to call you and tell you I was thinking about you. I hope you sleep well. I'll talk to you later." This call I would return.  
  
I took the phone with me into the bathroom and started the water. I went into my bedroom and pulled my pajamas out of the dresser and went back to the bathroom. I pulled out some scented bath gel and poured it in under the stream of the faucet. Peach. I really liked that smell. When my bath was ready, I dumped my clothes into the hamper and climbed in amongst the bubbles. Oh, this was heaven. I could feel my muscles relaxing in the warm water. I picked the phone up off the floor and dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Hi, it's me." I smiled.  
  
"Were you sleeping?" His voice was edged with concern.  
  
I let out a deep breath. "No, I was running errands. I just got home a little bit ago."  
  
"You need to get some sleep, Sara." There he was looking out for me.  
  
I chuckled. "I know. I will. I had crap all over me from that crime scene. I'm just taking a bath."  
  
A low chuckle came across the line.  
  
I laughed. "And before you ask, I need to get some sleep, so no, you can't come over."  
  
"She knows me too well." I could just see his smile in my mind's eye.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened today." I hoped he would laugh rather than getting upset about it.  
  
I think he could tell by my tone that it had something to do with Grissom. "What did he do?"  
  
I chuckled. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
He chuckled. "I just know you."  
  
I grinned. "Yes, you do." I thought about the best way to continue. "He asked me to dinner."  
  
"He asked you to dinner." The tone in his voice indicated he was just clarifying what I'd just told him.  
  
"Yeah, and that's not all." I smirked.  
  
"Really." He wanted me to continue.  
  
I chuckled. "When I got home, he had left me two messages on my machine."  
  
I could hear him let out a deep breath.  
  
I smiled. "You know you have nothing to worry about. I turned him down and your call was the only one I wanted to return."  
  
He chuckled softly. "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
I giggled.  
  
"What?" He was curious.  
  
I cleared my throat. "Greg asked me out."  
  
He laughed. "You certainly are popular aren't you, Ms. Sidle?"  
  
"I told him I had plans." I chuckled.  
  
"Hmm, plans, huh?" He sounded amused.  
  
"So, when are you coming over?" I was looking forward to spending some time looking into those irresistible eyes of his.  
  
He let out a chuckle. "Well, I'd like to come over right now, but someone needs her sleep."  
  
I giggled. "Yeah, I do. In fact, I think I'm going to have to get out of the tub soon. The water's getting cold."  
  
I knew he was smiling. "Well, like I said, I'd really like to come over right now, but someone needs her sleep. I'll come over around six."  
  
I grinned. "Ok. I'll see you then. Sleep well."  
  
"You too." I loved his voice.  
  
We hung up and I know there had to be a big dopey grin on my face. I set the phone down on the bathmat and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a large towel around me so I could dry off.  
  
The phone rang. I raised a curious eyebrow. I could not see who was calling since the phone with caller ID was in the other room. It could be him again, but then again, it could be Grissom. I decided to take a chance. It was Grissom.  
  
"Sara. Uh, you're home." He sounded nervous.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "That's generally where I go when I'm not working."  
  
"You sound upset." He sounded confused.  
  
I let out a deep breath. I had hoped to avoid this conversation until a later date. It did not seem that I was going to get that luxury. "Grissom, get to the point, I'm trying to get ready to go to bed."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." He sounded flustered. "Uh, I just wanted to see if you might want to have dinner sometime. You know, a real date."  
  
I shook my head. "Grissom, I said no."  
  
"Oh, I thought you just meant, uh, never mind. Am I too late?" He sounded confused again.  
  
I smiled in spite of myself. "Yeah, you're too late."  
  
"Oh." I could almost hear the gears spinning in his mind.  
  
"Look, can we have this conversation later. I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed." I really was tired. The exhaustion of my day had finally hit me.  
  
"Uh, yes. Sara?" He sounded tentative.  
  
"Yes, Grissom." I reached up and rubbed my neck.  
  
"You don't hate me, do you?" He sounded almost like a scared little child.  
  
I had to restrain a chuckle. "No, I don't hate you. But it is too late."  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll see you tonight. Oh, wait, you have the night off. Well have a nice night off. We'll see you tomorrow then." He sounded almost formal.  
  
"Ok. Bye, Gris." I hung up the phone and finished drying myself off. I pulled on my pajamas and padded into my bedroom, crawling under the covers and quickly falling asleep. 


	3. Sleepy

I love that feeling you have when you're just waking up. You know the one where you're not quite awake, but not really asleep still? I don't get to enjoy that feeling very often because usually my alarm clock intrudes on whatever dream I'm having. Not this afternoon. I smile when I think about the dream I had about him. I wonder if he's still sleeping. I glance over at the clock and grin. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's still sleeping.  
  
There was a time a few months ago when I hardly slept at all. Of course, that was also when I would have dropped everything if Gil Grissom had asked me to dinner. Of course, up to that point I had pretty much dropped my entire life if he so much as glanced at me with the hint of a smile. Then I asked him to dinner. I think it was a last ditch effort. When he turned me down, I told him that if he waited too long to figure it out, that it might just be too late. I don't think that he realized that the timeframe would expire so soon.  
  
In fact, if I was truly honest with myself, I would have to say that it had probably expired even before I had asked him out to dinner. I think I was trying to be methodical and thorough about the situation. You know, so I couldn't look back at some point in the future and wonder if things would have been different if I had done something differently.  
  
I know now that he had a lot going on in his life that none of us really knew about. I mean, none of us but Catherine knew until after he'd had surgery that he even had a hearing problem. I think that crystallized a lot of things for me. It made me realize that I was done waiting for someone who couldn't trust me with the really important things in his life. And as things crystallized, I was surprised at how fast other things fell into place.  
  
Case in point. Him. How I managed to not notice how amazing he is escapes me. Ok, so I had a little tunnel vision. It's just that he was right under my nose, and it took me three years to notice him. I laugh about it now, but really, how dumb can a girl be?  
  
I glance at the clock. I really want to wake him up. I love how his voice sounds when he is sleepy and he pretends he's not. Mmmm. I love the luxury of just laying here, but I really want to hear his voice. So I reach over and pick up the phone and then lay back into my pillow. I can have the best of both worlds this way. I dial the familiar number and grin as I hear him answer the phone.  
  
"Hello." I can tell by his voice that I have in fact woken him up.  
  
"Hey, baby. Did I wake you up?" A grin overtakes my face.  
  
I can tell he's yawning. "Yeah. You did. But that's ok. I can't think of anyone I'd rather be woken up by."  
  
I chuckle.  
  
"Did you sleep well, babe?" He's got concern in his voice. He knows how hard it was for me to process that crime scene last night.  
  
"Yeah. In fact, I haven't actually gotten up, I'm just kind of laying here enjoying the fact that I can." I love this cozy feeling of just laying here and talking to him over the phone.  
  
He chuckles.  
  
"What are you going to do until you come over?" I know I probably sound like a teenage girl talking to her first boyfriend.  
  
He chuckles again. "You mean besides thinking about you?"  
  
I giggle. He and I are pathetic. I'm sure if someone were to listen in on our conversations when we're alone, they'd swear we were two love struck teenagers. Of course, no one would think to listen in on our conversations since no one we know has a clue that we're even together. We've been friends so long, and we've always gotten together outside of work that no one would suspect that things have gone a bit beyond friendship between us.  
  
He lets out a deep sigh and I can tell that he's stretching and thinking about getting out of bed. "I was thinking about going to the driving range and hitting a bucket or two of balls. Then I should have enough time to come home and take a shower before I come over to see you, my dear."  
  
I consider that for a moment. I really would like to go with him, but I have a few things I need to do before I see him.  
  
I must be quiet too long, because I hear him chuckle. "You want to come don't you?"  
  
I chuckle. "You know me too well. But I need to do some stuff before you come over." I'm sure I sound like I'm pouting.  
  
He chuckles. "You know, you could come hit a bucket with me and then go do what you need to before I come over. I could just come over a little later."  
  
I'm sure that he can hear the grin in my voice. "Ok."  
  
He laughs. "I suppose that means that we both have to get up."  
  
I chuckle. "Yeah, I guess we would."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you there in about half an hour?" I can tell he's grinning.  
  
"Sounds good. Can't wait to see you." I've got a huge smile on my face.  
  
"Can't wait to see you. Bye." He sounds so damn sexy.  
  
"Bye." I hang up the phone reluctantly.  
  
I pull myself out of bed and just throw on a pair of faded blue jeans and an LVPD T-shirt. I glance in the mirror and decide that maybe my hair will be ok if I just put a cap on. On goes another piece of LVPD paraphernalia. The thought occurs to me that if someone we know sees us, I've just put a billboard on myself to draw attention to us. But like I said before, we've always gotten together outside of work, so no one would really raise an eyebrow. Part of the reason for that is because we've made a point to not show affection in public. At least not until we're ready to go public, and right now were talking about it, but haven't made any firm decisions.  
  
I grab my car keys and my purse and walk out to my Tahoe and climb in. I grin as I turn on the radio. We both really like this song and I softly sing along as I make my way to the driving range, which isn't that far from my apartment.  
  
I see him leaning against his Tahoe as I pull in. I have to laugh. He's also sporting an LVPD T-shirt and cap. I guess great minds think alike.  
  
He raises an eyebrow at me as I descend from my Tahoe and he catches a glimpse of what I'm wearing. "Nice outfit."  
  
I chuckle. "If you were a girl, this could be a problem. We'd both have to go home and change."  
  
He chuckles. "Well it's a good thing I'm not or I wouldn't be with you now would I?"  
  
I just grin and swat at him. "Let's go hit some balls."  
  
"Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets." He chuckles again and we make our way to the booth to purchase a couple of buckets and rent a couple of drivers.  
  
I can't believe how long it takes to go through a bucket of balls. Of course I probably could have gotten through it faster if I hadn't been ogling his ass. And of course, he knew that I was because every once in a while he'd glance back and grin at me and do this little swivel thing with his hips which would just make me laugh.  
  
We both decide to leave after I finally finish hitting my single bucket of balls. He's hit two buckets in that amount of time. As we walk out to the parking lot we keep grinning at each other like a couple of idiots. I know it's because he wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss him, but until we tell everyone at work that we're together and figure out where this is going, we don't want to risk getting caught.  
  
I'll see him a couple of hours though, and I'm looking forward to spending some quality time alone with him. You see, we both have the night off. 


	4. Plans

I answered the phone before I glanced at the caller ID. I'm not really sure why. I guess it's because I had the night off and if anyone actually noticed, it was my birthday. So I expected that anyone calling me would be someone that I would want to talk to. Now, one thing that I've learned as a CSI is that you should never assume anything. In this particular case, that would have been advisable. "Hello." I was in a good mood and I think it was reflected in the tone of my voice.  
  
"Sara?" Not the exact last person that I wanted to talk to at that particular moment, but not in the top twenty either.  
  
"Grissom." I think the tone in my voice changed perceptibly.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry; did I call at a bad time?" Grissom could overstate the obvious at times.  
  
"Something like that." I really wished he would just get to the point. I still needed to get a few things ready and I didn't have much time.  
  
"We're a little short handed, I was wondering if you could come in and work tonight?" Could he really have just said that?  
  
"Grissom, I haven't had a night off in almost three weeks. I am not coming in unless the world is coming to an end in which case I'm still not coming in because I happen to have plans, which by the way I am not willing to change. So you'll just have to find someone from days to fill in." I'm pretty sure I said that all in one breath.  
  
"The lab really needs you, Sara." Did he really think that was going to work?  
  
I was done dropping my life in the blink of an eye. I had actually gone out and gotten one and he was not going to ruin my night off. "Grissom, no I am not coming in and right now I don't care if the lab needs me. This conversation is over, ok. I'll be in tomorrow night. Goodbye."  
  
With that I hung up the phone. I let out a deep breath. I glanced around the room. I smiled. I was really looking forward to tonight. The phone rang again. This time I checked the caller ID.  
  
"Hello." I grinned. It was him.  
  
"Hey, babe. Just wanted to warn you, Grissom's trying to pull one of us in to work tonight." I know he had found a way to talk himself out of having to go in.  
  
"I know. He just called. I told him that I had plans." I think I sounded determined on the phone.  
  
He chuckled. "That's my girl. I'll be over in about ten minutes, ok?"  
  
I grinned. "Yeah. I can't wait to see you."  
  
We hung up and I decided that I'd better change my clothes. He had no idea what I had planned. At first he wanted to take me out for my birthday. I just smiled at him and told him that all I wanted for my birthday was to cook him dinner. He just raised a curious eyebrow at me and grinned. He's not too hard to convince. Of course, he's learned that I actually can cook and that if we're going to stay in that we don't have to worry about not being affectionate in public. For the record, I just have to say that I love his lips and the way they taste, so I'm looking forward to staying in tonight.  
  
I make my way into my bedroom and pull out a pair of low rise black slacks. There's just something about teasing him with a view of my belly button, especially since the shirt I'm wearing leaves just a hint of my mid-drift exposed, and it also happens to enhance my chest; which if you're me, is a definite plus.  
  
One last look in the mirror and I'm ready. I walk out into the living room and smile. All I need now is him. And right on cue, I hear a knock at the door. I'm slightly amused when I open the door and see his eyebrows shoot up. I have to give myself a mental 'atta girl'. I can tell he likes the outfit.  
  
"Damn, Sara, you look beautiful." He is grinning. In fact I don't think he could grin any bigger.  
  
I cock my head at him and smile. "Are you going to stand there all night, or do you want to come in?"  
  
He chuckles and walks through the door as I open it. He's got something hidden behind his back and I smile. Now this is a man that would never forget my birthday. He stands just in front of me his face just inches from my own and grins. "I've got something for the birthday girl."  
  
I just grin at him.  
  
He leans in and kisses me gently and I find my eyes fluttering shut as I enjoy the sensation and the flavor of his lips on my own. As he breaks the kiss I could swear that the expression his face is similar to that of a small boy when he gets his first puppy.  
  
I giggle. "Was that my present?"  
  
He grins and shakes his head. "No, this is." With that he holds out a small wrapped box.  
  
I glance at him a bit perplexed. Sky blue box. White ribbon. I hope this isn't what it looks like. I'm not ready for that yet. I think he senses my apprehension.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I just saw this and thought of you." He's grinning and somehow that puts me more at ease.  
  
I pull off the white ribbon and open the sky blue box and smile. I glance up at him and grin. "I love it!" It's a simple silver heart on a simple silver chain. The fact that it came from Tiffany's almost gave me heart failure for a moment, but this necklace is really beautiful. He helps me put it on and I turn around so he can see it. Holding the box in my hand, I wrap my arms around his neck and place a lingering kiss on his lips.  
  
As we break the kiss, he finally notices the room. I can see the grin spreading across his face as he notices the candles and wine glasses on the coffee table, along with the cushions on the floor.  
  
I grin at him and take his hand. "Hungry?"  
  
He nods at me smiling. "I hope I'm looking at part of the menu."  
  
I chuckle and direct him to sit down. "No. I'm not on the menu. You are, Mr. Dessert."  
  
He chuckles and sits down on one of the cushions by the coffee table.  
  
Dinner consisted of veggie lasagna and kisses. You know everything just tastes better on his lips. How did I not notice him under my nose for three years? Well, I'm not sure we finished the food, but we did move onto the dessert course anyway. I think he was especially appreciative of my shirt, however, considering that it was removed rather quickly, I can't be completely sure. The same holds true of my slacks and, well I think you get the picture.  
  
I have to say that I love lying in his arms. The sensation of his arms around me makes me feel secure. I don't think I've ever felt this way with anyone else. I can't resist drawing lazy circles on his chest and he lets out a chuckle.  
  
I just grin. "I really love being with you like this."  
  
"Me too." His fingers follow an invisible trail up and down my back.  
  
I lean up and kiss him deeply. He snakes his fingers into my hair and we share a few more long deep kisses. Finally, I rest my head on his shoulder, his arms securely around me. We fall asleep like that, tangled together on the floor. This has been one of the best birthdays I've ever had. 


	5. Electricity

You know, the one thing about falling asleep on the floor in the nude is that when you wake up, you're cold and stiff. Of course when you're tangled on the aforementioned floor with a man who can only be described as perfect, it brings a whole new dimension to huddling together for warmth. I'm not sure how long we were asleep. I mean I didn't think it could have been too long, our body clocks are both accustomed to working the night shift. In any case, when I woke up, it was because Mr. Perfect was nibbling my earlobe and softly trailing his fingers up and down my arm. He chuckled when he noticed I had woken up and leaned down to kiss me, tangling his fingers in my hair. There is something about kissing him that I cannot get enough of. When I think of how he was right there all this time and it took me so long to get my Grissom blinders off and notice him, I could kick myself. I would never have imagined that particular day what the outcome would be.  
  
It was another typical evening at work. Well, typical since Grissom had turned my dinner invitation down a couple of weeks before. Grissom was suddenly out for a couple of weeks, so we were all working a little harder than normal. I was really frustrated because I couldn't seem to get a stupid print off of what we thought was the murder weapon in the case we were working on. That's when it happened. He walked in and just suggested we take a break. I mean, it's not like we hadn't done that numerous times before. I think, no I know he could tell that I was frustrated and wasn't getting anywhere with it.  
  
As I looked up and locked eyes with him, it just hit me. I don't know why I didn't see it before. He really cared about me. Not just in the friendly brotherly way that I had always assumed. No he really cared about me. I think he could tell that I knew from the expression on his face. He looked nervous, unsure, and exposed. I set what I was working on down and shrugged off my lab coat and followed him out of the building. I wasn't really sure where we were going, but at that moment I didn't care.  
  
He glanced over at me. "Coffee?"  
  
I nodded, studying this man that I had known for three years and wondering why I had never noticed until then how amazing he was. I didn't say anything until we were seated at Starbucks sipping double tall hazelnut lattes. "Uh, thanks for getting me out of there."  
  
He studied me as I sipped my coffee. "No problem. You looked like you could use a break."  
  
I raised a curious eyebrow at him. "You really know me." It was just a simple statement.  
  
He chuckled. "We've worked together for three years. You tend to get to know people."  
  
I shook my head. "Some people don't bother, or don't want to, or would rather just be invisible."  
  
He smiled. "You don't."  
  
I smiled tentatively. "Sometimes I do. Sometimes I get so focused on something else that I completely miss what's right under my nose." I was looking right at him and I could see his eyes searching mine.  
  
A smile formed on his lips. "Sara, would you go out with me?"  
  
I just nodded. "Yeah, I'd really like that."  
  
We finished our coffee and walked out to his Tahoe. When we got back to the lab, we didn't really say anything or make firm plans to get together. We went back to what we'd been working on. Shift was over before I saw him again. I was heading out to my Tahoe to go home and get some rest when he caught up with me.  
  
"Do you want to come over for dinner before shift tomorrow?" He looked nervous.  
  
I smiled at him. "Yeah, I would."  
  
I didn't realize how nervous I was about seeing him. I mean, I'd known him for three years, but this was different. I didn't sleep much that day even though I was exhausted. When I arrived at his house, I think he could tell. He just smiled at me and told me to crash on the couch until dinner was ready. For some reason, I fell right asleep. I woke up to the sensation of his fingers brushing the hair off of my forehead. As I opened my eyes, I grinned at him and reached out and lightly trailed my fingers down his cheek. Our eyes locked and then he just leaned in and lightly kissed me. I felt like I'd been hit by a jolt of electricity and by the expression on his face, I think he felt it too.  
  
And that's how it started. We'd get together for a meal before or after shift at one of our houses. We didn't tell anyone that we had started dating, we just thought we'd see where things were going first. It wasn't unusual for us to spend time together, we'd been doing that for three years. I think we both knew that things were starting to get far more serious about a month ago. He came home with me for breakfast and as we were eating omelets, he told me he loved me. Up to that point, we hadn't slept together. I say up to that point, because he didn't go home after breakfast. In fact he didn't go home until after the next shift, when he took me home for breakfast. Did I mention that I love him too?  
  
Which brings me back to the present. I love kissing him, especially when he's doing what he's doing right now with his hands. We're sort of lost in each other at the moment, but somewhere in my consciousness I think I hear a knock at my door. We break the kiss and look at each other a bit quizzically.  
  
He raises an eyebrow. "You expecting someone?"  
  
I shake my head. "Only you."  
  
Whoever is there knocks again.  
  
"Let me get rid of whoever it is." I begin to lift myself up off the floor.  
  
He chuckles. "You might want to put something on."  
  
I grin. "Ok, Mr. Smarty Pants." I catch the shirt he tosses me and pull it over my head. Somehow he locates my underwear and I pull them on as well. I spy my slacks on the back of the couch and snatch them so I can pull them on. I glance over at him as he lays there in all of his glory. "You might want to put something on too."  
  
Another knock at the door.  
  
He quickly gets up and not finding his boxers, pulls his jeans on without them and then grabs his shirt from the coffee table and quickly pulls it over his head. He smirks at me. "Will this do?"  
  
I chuckle as I finish pulling my slacks on. "Yeah, for now." I walk over to the door and peer through the peephole. I glance over at him and shock is written all over my face.  
  
He knows. I don't have to say a word. I think our secret is about to be let out of the bag. He just nods and I open the door. 


	6. Revelations

I opened the door and came face to face with the rest of the night shift crew. From the amount of light outside, I assumed that shift was over and a whole hell of a lot more time had transpired than I had thought. They had a bouquet of balloons, a cake, and what appeared to be a card. I don't know what my face looked like, but I think I must have looked a little shocked and confused because Greg broke the silence. "We remembered that it was your birthday."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Was about all I could manage as I opened the door wide to let them in. As I turned around I knew that there was no way they were not going to figure out our little secret. What with the candles, wine glasses, and cushions on the floor, especially when I had just spied a couple of missing key articles of underclothing. I crossed my arms in front of myself as I realized that the chair next to the couch was wearing my bra and a pair of boxers.  
  
At first, no one noticed anything unusual about him being here. I mean, like I said, we've always spent time together outside of work. However, as the group glanced around the room and noticed what I was glaringly aware of, the pieces started to fit together in their minds. I think a little shock was written on everyone's faces as the evidence spoke for itself. We had hidden our relationship very well and no one seemed to have had a clue.  
  
I felt really bad for Greg because he looked crestfallen.  
  
Grissom looked, well, I'm not sure. I had already told him it was too late, and I gathered from his expression that he had assumed it was because I had found someone else. I think it was the particular someone else that was a bit of a shock to him.  
  
Catherine finally broke the uncomfortable silence with a sly grin firmly etched on her face. "Well, it looks like we came at a bad time." I think she spied my bra sitting next to a pair of boxers on the arm chair next to the couch.  
  
"Something like that." I just nodded and I think my face was a little red. Of course, I was not the only one under scrutiny. I glanced over at him and something between a sheepish look and a grin was etched on his face.  
  
Grissom, always one to state the obvious, pointed toward us. "Is there something going on between you two of a personal nature?"  
  
I think Catherine rolled her eyes. Grissom could really be elementary at times.  
  
I nodded and cringed as the rest of the crew seemed to notice the bra and the boxers on the chair at that very instant. I felt a familiar hand take mine and give it a squeeze. I smiled and caressed the back of his hand with my thumb.  
  
Catherine glanced toward the undergarments that seemed to scream from the chair and then back at us, grinning as she studied us. "Uh, just when did 'this' happen exactly." I could tell that Catherine was pleased. I have a feeling that she knew that he had been harboring feelings for me for some time and was pleased that they had actually turned into something mutual. She was practically beaming at him.  
  
He grinned at me. "I guess we've gone public, babe."  
  
I chuckled and grinned back. "Yeah, I guess we have."  
  
He plunged right in. The tension in the room was a little thick. "Uh, Sara and I are dating."  
  
"How long have you two been dating?" Grissom looked a bit perplexed.  
  
I felt his hand squeeze mine again. This time I was the one to speak. "We've been dating for three months." I was pretty sure at least a couple of them were going to be upset that we didn't tell them.  
  
Greg's jaw dropped. I could tell that my dear friend's hopes that I'd go out on a date with him were finally crushed. I'm sure that he will find a great girl someday that is perfect for him, it's just not me. I was pretty sure that it was his idea to get the rest of crew to come by my apartment with him since they all forgot it was my birthday.  
  
Grissom just stood there, expression unreadable. I'm pretty sure that he didn't expect me to say that we had been dating for three months. I mean, he must have expected that this was a fairly recent development when I turned him down for dinner. I'm sure it didn't enter his mind that I would start dating someone just a couple of weeks after he had turned me down. I guess I hadn't expected it either, but sometimes the very thing you need shows up when you least expect it, even if it's been under your nose the whole time.  
  
We just grinned nervously at each other and then glanced up curiously as we heard a low chuckle coming from the only member of the team that had been silent up to this point.  
  
"Nice boxers, Nick." Warrick was pointing at Nick's boxers which were perched next to my bra on the arm of the chair next to the couch.  
  
I started to chuckle. I mean, Nick does have interesting taste in underwear. He loves Texas and well, let's just say that his boxers tend to scream this. And when you've got 'Don't Mess With Texas' etched across your ass it brings that message up to a whole new volume.  
  
Thankfully, after Warrick's comment, the tension in the room dissipated and we all started to relax in the wake of the awkwardness of our revelation.  
  
"Hey, we've got cake!" Greg exclaimed.  
  
I went into the kitchen and pulled out some plates and forks. Everyone started to make themselves at home and Nick, bless him, took his boxers and my bra and threw them into my bedroom.  
  
I think that I felt strangely relieved that they all finally knew. I mean, keeping a secret like that from your friends, who also happen to be some of the top investigators in the country can be tiring. I had thought that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea if everyone knew about Nick and I, but I was wrong. They all seemed to be really supportive of our relationship after the shock wore off. I guess I'd been wrong about a lot of things. I mean really, Nick was under my nose for three years, and I didn't notice him. Any woman with eyes could see how amazing he is. But he was mine, all mine.  
  
After they all left, Nick just grinned at me. "I guess, we don't have to decide if we're going to tell them anymore."  
  
I just laughed. "No, I guess we don't."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you think you'd want to come to Texas with me and meet my family?"  
  
I chuckled. I think things are getting serious. I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to meet your family."  
  
"Ok. How about Thanksgiving?" He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist.  
  
I slid my arms around his neck and grinned. "Ok. Do you think they'll like me?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "No."  
  
I raised a concerned eyebrow at him and frowned.  
  
He chuckled. "Sara, they're going to love you."  
  
I giggled. "Well if they're anything like you, baby, I'm going to love them too."  
  
He grinned at me pulling me closer. "Sara Sidle, I love you."  
  
I grinned back at him. "I love you too, Nick Stokes."  
  
He leaned down and kissed me and I started to giggle. I think it was at that moment that I remembered that we were both missing a key piece of underclothes. I think he must have read my mind because he scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the suspense of who the mystery man was. I thoroughly enjoyed reading all of your reviews. And I did try and make some of you think that it might have been Warrick, kudos to those who picked up on that. To those Grissom/Sara shippers, thanks for reading and commenting. And huge, huge thanks to my regular reviewers who I always seem to be able to count on to read and review my stories. 


End file.
